Kingdom Hearts ReWorked
by animemasterman
Summary: Based on the Fan Theory that Sora is the son of Cloud and Aerith which is probably not the case, but I thought it would make an interesting fanfic.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

KingdomHearts- ReWorked

Summary: This is going to be the KingdomHearts series, but one that is wrapped on around the fan theory that Sora is the son of Cloud and Aerith (Which I guarantee is probably not the case, but I thought it would make for an interesting fanfic.)

Chapter 1- The prologue

Hollow Bastion

We all wait and see what we must do; the problem is that we have no idea what to do. We all gathered around a computer, the old man with blond hair telling us to look and see what's going on.

"Has you can see world are going out one by one fallen to the darkness" said the old man called Cid. "Odds are the next place to fall will be this place here."

"How can that be? Ansem said that this world will never fall to the Darkness" declared by my wife, and mother to my child, Aerith. "He said we'd all be safe."

"He has said a lot of things that doesn't make them true."

I look at the brown haired man dressed in black and white with a scar across his face; he's the man known as Squall Leonhart, goes by Leon ever since he got that scar from a heartless.

"The heartless have been on the rise more than ever it isn't safe here anymore" Leon declared.

Aerith turned and approached Leon and if it wasn't for the fact that I was scared of her when she's angry and would stop her… but I'm not that crazy.

"This place is my home, your home, our home and it's going to be my son's home." If it wasn't for the fact that our favorite ninja got in between the two a fight was bound to break out between the two and it would not have ended well between the two.

"Alright calm down both of you." Yuffie said, "Leon we are not abandoning our home, but at the same time we have to be prepared if we can't save." This is when I stepped in I had a feeling I knew where this was going, and god I hope I was wrong.

"Yuffie, what are you planning?" I stated though I had an idea.

"I'm saying we stay here fight the good fight and try to save our home" Yuffie stated, "but if we can't protect the youngest of us now by sending him to another world."

It was at the moment I realized that my worst fear has come true. Yuffie was considering sending my own son out into a world that I wouldn't know, a world that I could search my entire life and never find, and that I wouldn't be there to protect him. It frightens me, but it enraged Aerith.

"Yuffie are you crazy what if he is alone he would never survive!"

"I never said he would be going alone either you or Cloud would accompany him and protect him."

I knew it no matter what happens this family, my family, would just be splitting up probably never to see each other. I looked over at Aerith as she looked back at me and as much as we hated to admit it this was our only chance for us all to survive.

"Cloud you take him, you're stronger than I am. I'm certain you can protect our child from all that attacks you."

"But Aerith-"I started before Aerith interrupted me.

"No buts Cloud because I know that we will see each other again our hearts will bring us all together."

I walked right over to Aerith and embraced her for what could be the last time tears rolling down my face with the thought of never seeing her again.

"Cid, do you have a gummi ship prepared?" I stated while holding Aerith.

"Of course I do its ready whenever you and that kid are ready to go."

"You know that kid is your godson." Aerith said jokingly.

I was ready to leave immediately after a few moments; the longer I stayed the more painful it would be for me. I got into the Gummi ship after saying my good byes and left.

It took a while, but I believe I've found the best place to raise my son a place called Destiny Islands. When I arrived there I was greeted by a young couple named Sam and Rose. They quickly became quite attached my son. "So, what's the little guy's name?" Sam questioned.

"I and my wife were never able to decide on a name and a certain problem came up so I had to leave with this guy here."

"I see, well you better decide on name quickly." Rose stated as if I hadn't thought about that.

"I have ideas, but I think I'll go with-"

"Sam!"

I look up and see a man running towards Sam as if he was frighten by something, could the heartless be on this world did I choose wrong.

"Easy Rick, what seems to be the problem?" Sam said with a certain look in his eyes.

"There's this man with Silver Hair and a long sword asking for the strongest person here, when I questioned why he… he killed my wife." Rick announced as if he wanted everyone here to know.

"So, Riku will be growing up without a mother." Sam said with Rick in tears, "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

All of a sudden Sam took off running towards the island and I began to worry if this Silver Haired man is what Rick says he is he will attract heartless to this world I must prevent that.

"Rose I want you to hold him for me. I'm going to go assist Sam." I stated.

As I gave my son to Rose, I drew my sword and ran after Sam. I finally caught up to him at the docks of with these tiny boats.

"Cloud you shouldn't be here. We already have one child growing up with a mother we don't need one growing up without a father."

"Don't worry" I stated, "I don't plan on dying today."

"Alright just be careful and if it gets to dangerous leave immediately."

"I understand"

We made it to the island as we saw the man that Rick was talking about. "Alright" Sam stated, "who are you?

"My name is Sephiroth."

"Well Sephiroth I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not going to be going anywhere" the man called Sephiroth announced, "in fact one of you sparked my interest."

"Enough talk!" I charged buster sword in hand as I crossed blades with this man it was clear that I was outmatched. He bounced my attack back as I flew backwards.

"Cloud, are you ok?!" Sam yelled.

"I'm fine, but he's a lot stronger than he looks so be careful."

"Don't worry" Sam said, "I'll be fine."

All of a sudden a strange weapon I never seen before appeared in Sam's hand. It had a blade in the shape of a key, however it had some type of strange design for it. The colors on it were red, white and blue on the blade with a black hilt.

"Sam?" I question, "What is that?"

"It's a Keyblade" he responded, "Now sit back I'll handle it from here."

"A Keyblade Wielder all the way out here." Sephiroth said as he and Sam began there stare down and all I could do was bare witness for I knew if I got involved I would die.

Sam and Sephiroth charged at each other at great speed so fast that I couldn't keep up with them and it though I couldn't keep up with them I could tell that this battle will be determined by the tiniest of mistakes. Then I see that they have separated from their battle to catch their breath.

"I'll admit this you're stronger than me." Sephiroth stated, "But you are still going to lose."

Though I couldn't figure out what Sephiroth meant by that I soon found out. Sephiroth charged and ran past Sam and came directly at me and before I could even pick my sword up to defend me a piercing sound was heard and as I looked I saw that Sam was stabbed in my place.

"I knew you would do that." Sephiroth stated.

It was here where I lost control I charged at Sephiroth making it clear that I was out to kill him with no remorse. I didn't care that my heart gave into the darkness I fought to kill, I fought with hatred, I fought on instinct alone… and I still failed.

Sephiroth had escaped somehow I didn't know how, but it happened. I approached Sam he was about to die no doubt about it. "I'm sorry if I didn't come here you would still be alive." I said.

"None sense, but I must tell you something."

"What?"

"You hold a great darkness inside of you. It was brought out during that fight against Sephiroth."

"I know."

"However you have the strength to conquer that darkness inside of you and when you finally do and you defeat Sephiroth once and for all you will earn my power."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Defeat Sephiroth and you will, but on to a more pressing matter. The darkness inside of you is dangerous and I hate to tell you this, but you can't be around your son anymore."

It was then that I realized that I failed, I failed my friends, I failed myself and most of all I failed Aerith.

"What should I do?"

"Leave this world let Rose raise your son he will be loved and protected here, while you prepare get stronger, conquer the darkness in your heart and defeat Sephiroth."

"I understand…"

After that I buried Sam's body and returned to Rose and explained what happened. She was in tears and heartbroken and the worst part was that it was my fault, though she didn't blame me and agreed to look after my son for me. As I left I told Rose the name I decided for him.

"This child's name is Sora take care of him." I stated.

"Of course I will." Rose said.


	2. Chapter 2- The Escape

Kingdom Hearts: ReWorked

Chapter 2- The Escape

7 years have passed since Cloud left Hollow Bastion and still this world has yet to have fallen to the darkness. Was Cid wrong? Were we wrong? Did Cloud and I make the right decision? I don't know we will find out once we leave to find them. It took a while, but Cid has got another gummi ship and we are preparing to leave me, Cid, Yuffie and Leon.

"Aerith!" I hear as little girl in a white dress with brownish-red hair comes running to me.

"Kairi, it's nice to see you. Have you been behaving?" I met this little girl a few months back if my son was here he'd be her age.

"Of course I picked you some flowers."

"Thank you. Now hurry on home your grandma is probably worried about you."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow right Aerith."

"Of course you will." I lied. I never told her that I'll be leaving; I think it would hurt her more or she would want to come with.

"Alright, good bye Aerith, see you tomorrow." I watched as that little girl ran off without a care in the world. I wish I could be like that sometimes, but I can't help but worry about Cloud and my son.

"Aerith it's time to go."

I turned to see Yuffie she was all packed and for some reason we weren't sure if we would come back and we had to be prepared for anything.

"Thank you Yuffie. I know I'm being selfish, but thank you all for coming with me."

"I understand it looks like we were wrong so you deserve to be selfish sometimes."

"Come on Yuffie let's get going to Cid's place."

We were walking and talking just about stuff that's been going on in our everyday life. That is when I saw something that I wished I didn't see. Heartless more than any I saw in my entire life came from every shadow that we saw.

"Aerith we need to get to Cid's house and leave now."

For some reason all I could think about wasn't myself, wasn't Cloud and wasn't our child. For some strange reason all I could think about was Kairi.

"Yuffie I'll meet you there later I need to check on something." As I took off I went off in the direction she left to see if I could find her. I couldn't explain just something inside of me told me that I needed to make sure she was safe.

I searched and I searched and I searched, but so far I had no such luck in finding her. That was when a man in red bandages over his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Diz you don't need to be afraid; Kairi is safe."

"What do you mean? How do you know Kairi?"

"You don't need to worry about that, but I would suggest leaving this place will fall to either Maleficent or someone much worse."

"Just tell me where is Kairi?"

"I can't tell because even I don't know where she is and even if you meet her she probably won't know who you are."

"I don't understand."

"I suggest you get out of here now before it's too late."

With that this mysterious man left and I was left alone with just my thoughts. Though I didn't know what to think anymore what the truth was and what was the lie. I ran and made it to Cid's house and as I walked in I prepared for the lecture that Leon was going to give me.

"Glad you're here it's time to go." Leon said to me.

"What no lecture?" I asked.

"There is no need you're here and that's all that matters." Leon told me.

As I entered the gummi ship Yuffie sat down next to me in the back, Cid was driving, and Leon was in the passenger's seat.

"Aerith honestly the reason that Leon didn't lecture you was because I told him to back off when you arrived." She informed me off.

"Thanks Yuffie."

So with this we left and watched as our world, our home, fell to the darkness. We were all silent for who knows how long, that is until Cid spoke up.

"Alright guys either start smiling or we got to land on a nearby world."

"I think we could all use time to rest" Leon stated, "What's the nearest world Yuffie?"

"Um… it looks a world called Traverse Town."

"Alright" Leon stated "we land and get some time to rest."

We all landed and saw the world refugees from all types of worlds that have fallen to darkness. We even saw some people from Hollow Bastion; however, I didn't see Kairi anywhere.

"I think we should look around here" Yuffie stated, "make sure everyone is ok."

We all split up I went into District 3 and looked for Kairi if there was a chance she would be here. I looked over the entire district and I couldn't find her. Soon I found myself losing hope without any sign of that little girl.

"Aerith look out!"

I heard and turned and saw a heartless I was paralyzed with fear. Then a familiar sight was beheld as a man with spiky blonde hair came around wielding a giant sword. He easily defeated the heartless.

"Cloud you're… you're here.

"Hey Aerith…"

"Cloud, where is he?"

"He's safe…"

"Can you take me to him?"

"I'm afraid I can't he's not here."

"What do you mean you said that?" I was growing angry he wasn't telling me something.

"I have to go Aerith."

"You're not telling me something. What happened?"

"I… I left Sora in the care of a woman after I realized that I was dangerous if I was around him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A man saved my life, but by doing so lost his own. Because of what happened I gave in to the darkness and if it was that easy for me something terrible would have happen."

"Is he alright?"

"I check on him every year on his birthday he has a really good friend named Riku and seems happy and safe."

"So his name is Sora."

"Yeah sorry I'll understand if you don't like it."

"It's perfect for him."

"Like I said Aerith, I can't stay."

"I understand you're afraid that you'll give in to the darkness all the way, but promise me you'll stop by every now and then."

"Of course tell everyone I said hi."

"Also if you meet this little girl named Kairi just let me know."

"Of course I will Aerith."

That is the end of the Aerith and Cloud's next is when Sora will takes over and be honest who here is looking forward to when Sora meets Aerith or when Sora fights Cloud at Olympus Coliseum. I love doing this and I would love to hear what you all think review, follow and favorite.


	3. Chapter 3- The island

Kingdom Hearts: ReWorked

Chapter 3- The Island

I've been having these weird dreams lately. These two people one was a blonde with spiky hair, only slightly more spiky than my own, the other a brunette in pink. Oddly enough I've never met those two, yet for some reason there is something familiar about the two of them. Almost as if I know them.

"Sora it's time to get up."

Honestly there is no better alarm clock around than my Aunt Rose. Though she's the one who raised me she's says she's not my mother. I don't know who my parents are because I've never met them. I wonder if they're on one of those other worlds like Kairi is from. Maybe that's the reason I want to go to those other worlds to see if I can meet my parents. Granted Rose will always be the person who raised me, but I wouldn't mind meeting them.

"Sora get up Riku and Kairi are already waiting for you."

"What? Auntie rose why you didn't tell me that!"

"Sorry Sora, but if you were able to get up on your own-"

"I get it I'll be down in a minute."

I got my clothes on climbed out of my window and saw my two best friends Riku, who I've been best friends with since I was little, and Kairi, who just showed up one day.  
>"So Riku, what do you think is taking Sora so long today?"<p>

"Odds are he's probably just waking up."

Harsh Riku, but it the truth; maybe it's time for a little surprise. It was at the moment I jumped down surprising both Kairi and Riku.

"Good morning you two, how are you?"

"Sora you moron" Kairi said, "You could have hurt yourself."

"Honestly Sora you need to you get back inside and tell Rose you're leaving" Riku, my best friend, said.

"Yeah I know I'll be back in a minute."

After I told Rose that I was heading to the Island, she told me the basics, be careful; don't talk to strangers, and to stop by Sam's grave. With that we left and made it to the island.

"So what should we do to prepare the raft?" Riku questioned us. In my own personal opinion I don't think that a raft could take us all that far.

"I don't know, but I promised Auntie Rose that I'd stop by Sam's grave." I stated.

"Can I come with you Sora?" Kairi asked.

I don't why, but the way she said that I just started blushing. "Sure Kairi…"

"Easy Sora your face is red."

"Riku stop teasing Sora."

"Yeah I know I'll get to work."

Kairi and I started walking to Sam's grave we were pretty quiet during the walk, no help from Riku. We finally arrived at Sam's grave and paid our proper respect.

"I wish I got to meet this Sam person." Kairi stated.

"You're not the only one. I heard I did meet him has a baby, but I don't remember anything."

"You were a baby Sora even if you could you probably wouldn't remember him."

"You know I heard from Auntie Rose that Sam and my father fought off this man to protect the Island."

"If you could would you want to meet your parents?"

"If you could go to your old home would you?"

"I don't know I have friends here and I don't remember what my life was."

"How about a promise no matter what happens in our journey we will never change."

"Of course you didn't have to make a promise like that, even if I do fine my old home this place will always be my home."

After that we returned and continued work on the raft over the next few days. During that time I had another weird dream happened, not one with the two people, but I was fighting off these monsters or at least I think it was a dream. I met this strange man he asked me question and said that I was a fool who couldn't understand anything. I lost to Riku… twice and for some reason I get this feeling that something bad is going to happen, and boy do I hate it when I'm right.

The Island was attacked I don't know how, but these strange creatures that I fought in my dream.

"It looks like my wooden sword isn't doing anything."

I fought, but I realized fairly quickly that I would lose. That was until a man with a giant sword appeared.

"Get out of here kid you can't win." The man said.

"I can't leave my friends are here somewhere!" I responded

"I'll find them," the strange man said, "You just need to get out of here."

I looked around and saw Riku in the place that we usually spar. With that I took off running.

"Hey get back here!" I heard the man scream, but I didn't care I had to get to Riku.

I ran avoiding these creatures finally making it to Riku.

"Riku have seen Kairi? I thought she was with you."

"The door has opened."

"What?"

"The door is open Sora we can finally go to other worlds."

"What are you saying we have to find Kairi?"

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku declared, "We have to go. We may never get another chance and we may never see our family again, but if we don't go know we'll never know. I'm not afraid of the darkness."

All of a sudden a black shadow came and it looked like it started to devour Riku, but for some reason Riku wasn't surprised or even frighten by what was going on. Instead he extended is hand as if he was asking for me to come with him. I reached for Riku in an attempt to save him.

"Sora you have get out of there!"

The last thing I remember seeing was the man with the giant sword running as if he was going to save me, but the shadows got me. I couldn't see, couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything all I could do was wait, when suddenly a light appeared I reached for it and suddenly I could see, I could breathe and I was holding a new weapon a sword with the blade in the shape of a key. I heard a voice in my head calling Keyblade over and over again.

With this new weapon I could fight these creatures without any problem. I ran to a place we like to call the secret place, which somehow had a door in front of it. I enter running seeing what was going there I saw Kairi.

"Kairi!" I shouted.

She turns and already I can tell something is wrong. Her eyes seems like she's dead on the inside. "Sora…" she responded very weakly. She turned and started when the door behind her opened up and she was sent flying and then she vanishes.

I get pushed out as well and when I stood up I saw the giant monster from my dream, though at this point I was convinced it wasn't a dream it was a warning.

"Nice to see you're up kid."

I looked and I saw that man with the giant sword, who somehow knew my name.

"How did you know my name?"

"I can tell you or we can fight this creature that is probably destroying this world."

All I did was giving him a nod and prepared for battle.

"Sora just follow my lead and you'll be able to survive."

"I was going to tell you the same thing."

The two of us fought together and somehow it felt natural to be fighting together with this man. We covered each other's weaknesses and we were able to defeat this giant creature, but we didn't finish it. It was able to escape by getting absorbed by this giant sphere in the sky and it almost happened to me if it wasn't for the mysterious man.

"Alright come with me." This man said.

"What do you mean? We defeated that thing and-"

"We didn't defeat it," the man interrupted, "It escaped which means this world won't last much longer until it falls to darkness."

"What about everyone else who is here? What will happen to them?

"I don't have time for this."

The man approached me and punched me in the gut. The force knocked me out and I could have sworn the last words I heard where "you give me more trouble than your mother does."


	4. Chapter 4- Traverse Town

Kingdom Hearts ReWorked

Chapter 4- Traverse Town

(Sora's POV)

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a dog. Naturally I thought this was a dream… it wasn't. The last thing I remembered was that guy knocking me out, and good god it hurt when I see him again he's going to get his butt kicked.

Anyways after I got a few minutes to calm down I got up and had a look around. Honestly despite I was in a new world I saw a lot of people from the Islands and it seemed like most got out ok.

"Sora," I heard screaming from across the plaza from no other than Aunt Rose, "Sora thank god you're ok."

"Yeah I'm fine and I'm glad you are too." I responded, "Have you seen Riku and Kairi anywhere?"

"Alright if that's the case I'm going to look around. I'll let you know if I can't find them."

"Just be careful those creatures from the island might still be here."

"Don't worry Rose I'll be fine."

(Rose's POV)

I looked at the boy whom I raised just to see how much he's grown. He truly isn't that little kid who came crying to me when he got hurt. I really do hope that he can find his parents; he deserves a chance to meet them.

(Sora's POV)

Alright I'm going to check the shop first see if I can find any clues in there.

"Hello welcome to Cid's place how can I- aw crud it's just some kid.

The only one here was some grumpy old man shop owner with blonde hair. The way he talked down on me pretty much pissed me off "My name not kid it's Sora." I responded, then for some reason his face changed and he looked somewhat surprised.

"I like that attitude of yours kid, oh I'm sorry Sora, what brings you to my shop here?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

For some reason I liked this old guy, so I told everything. From me living on the island with Rose, Riku and Kairi; to those strange dreams I had and the monsters that attacked my home. I also told him about the guy who knocked me out and even showed him my new weapon.

"So you're here looking for your friends?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry Sora. I haven't met anyone in town named Riku and Kairi."

"Oh I see."

"However, just because I haven't met them doesn't mean there not here. Take a look around town and when you're done just come back here."

"Alright old man I'll see you soon then."

"Look if I can't call you kid you can't call me old man, names Cid."

"Well Cid thanks for the help."

I left the store and ran to see if I could find my friends

(Cid's POV)

"Heh… don't thank me yet kid."

I went over to the phone and dialed up an old friend.

"Alright Cid, what do you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to an old friend that saved Your LIFE?"

"Sorry. The great and powerful Cid; who without him I would be dead."

"Much better Leon, but your delivery seemed force."

"What do you want Cid I don't have time to listen to you joke around?"

"I had a very interesting costumer come into my shop."

"You called me for that."

"No I called you up because he has a Keyblade."

"What?"

"And that's not even the end of it. His name is Sora."

With that all I did was some waiting for Sora to come back and of course he did.

"Any luck Sora?"

"Unfortunately there's no such thing Cid."

"Don't say that, what you are going to do now?"

"I'm not giving up and I'm going to find my friends."

"That's the spirit Sora."

"I'll be back later."

"Good luck," I responded as he left the door, "You're going to need it."

(Sora's POV)

That's weird the street was flooded with a lot of people from the island and know it's empty.

"They're coming for you."

I turned and saw a man with brown hair, black clothing and a light scar on his face.

"And they'll keep coming for you as long as you wield the Keyblade."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Does that really matter? Now let's have a look at that Keyblade."

I don't know why, but suddenly a jumped back away from him and got in my usual battle stance.

"Huh… don't want to make this easy." He told me.

He pulled out his weapon a Sword with the hilt being a barrel of a gun. He charged at me and as quickly as it started was a quickly as it ended. I couldn't even get a single hit on him, he was just too strong.

(Leon's POV)

Jeez this kid are we really sure that this kid is their son.

"Way to go Squall, Aerith is now going to kill you."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Leon, and how are we sure he's there kid?"

"Well Leon I told you about him, but I didn't think you'd go that far."

"You both double team me."

Two of my friends Cid and Yuffie just love to do this to me.

"So Yuffie, where's Aerith?" Cid asked.

"She's getting the king's friends." Yuffie responded, "So, Leon what do you think?"

"Well if this kid is who we think he is. We shouldn't worry." I told two of my best friends.

"Um Leon he has some bruises on his chest and a bump on his head." Yuffie informed me of, " if Aerith finds out you caused them you're going to be in some serious trouble."

(Sora's POV)

I woke up with strange people, in a strange room, in a strange situation.

"Get some ice on that head of his." The guy who beat me in one move told the girl with a green shirt.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you had just explained what we wanted."

"Yuffie don't back talk me."

"Yeah yeah I get it" she responded, "Looks like he's up."

"Um… hi." I responded.

"Sorry can you just hold still you got a bump on your head because of a certain idiot." She told me.

"So can you two explain to me what's going on?" I asked.

They explained to me that my weapon was in fact a Keyblade and those creatures were called heartless. The reason they attacked me is because they fear the power of the Keyblade and are drawn by its power. They also told me about this scientist called Ansem who was studying hearts and also about how is reports were scattered across all the different worlds.

"So Sora, are you interested in meeting someone who wants to meet you?" Leon asked me.

"There's someone who wants to meet me?

"Of course she's been interested since we told her your name."

I didn't know what to think some stranger I never met before wanted to meet me. I wasn't sure if I should have been scared or excited.

"Yes, I would like to meet her."

"Well then… Yuffie lets head next door and see Aerith."

"LEON!"


	5. Chapter 5- Guard Armor

Kingdom Hearts ReWorked

Chapter 5- Guard Armor

(Sora's POV)

"LEON!" I heard Yuffie scream. A heartless appeared in this room.

"Yuffie get out of here." Leon told her.

Yuffie ran into the next room; Leon and myself stayed we both agreed we needed to finish off this heartless.

"Sora let's go."

(Aerith's POV)

"Yuffie what's going?"

"A heartless came into our room; Leon and Sora went out to take care of the heartless that's controlling all the heartless in this world."

"Is Sora going to be alright?"

"Don't worry Leon is with him, so I'm sure that he'll be fine."

"You're right; I mean Sora is still new to fighting heartless. What's Leon going to do have him fight the leader all alone; I'm certain that Leon can handle the boss heartless by himself and let Sora handle the little ones."

(Sora's POV)

Alright I avoided most of the heartless by myself I'm looking around in district 3 to see if I can find the boss heartless. Leon told me I should handle it by myself. I don't get him sometimes he beats me easily and sends me to handle this big heartless by myself.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I look up and I swear I saw a duck and dog falling, in fact from the looks of it; it looks like… oh crap. I started to run, but they both landed on me!

All three of us let out a little grunt and moan. Then they said something I wasn't expecting.

"THE KEY!" both of these strange guys said to me.

It was at that moment that we got surrounded by many heartless. All three of us just shared this look and we all agreed we had to fight together. In our first fight together we all worked pretty well together almost natural. It wasn't until after our fight was over that I saw a heartless similar to the one that attacked my island. I know we have to defeat it and not let it escaped; if we did the same thing that happened to my island would happen to this town.

I charged the heartless as long as I had the Keyblade I would be able to win. I jumped and slashed downward trying to end it in a single blow; I didn't even realize that someone grabbed me and threw me back.

"You're lucky." The duck told me.

"What are you talking about; I had that heartless."

"No you didn't," The duck declared, "If Goofy didn't interfere and grab you; you would probably be dead."

"There's no time to talk about what would have happened." The one I guess named Goofy to us.

"I still don't understand why did you stop me?"

"He stopped because you charged in without thinking," The duck told me, "It's clear that heartless each of his body parts has a mind of his own. Do you think wielding a Keyblade makes you invincible because trust me it doesn't."

"Donald you're going too far."

"I'm just saying if this kid is one the king told us to look for he should at least have the common knowledge to learn and observe. Goofy, you and I will take it from here."

After that they both got knocked out. They lectured me so much that I bet that heartless got tired of waiting, but they weren't wrong. I charged in without thinking I need to avoid attacks while learning what it can do. 5 minutes that's all I need.

(Donald's POV)

I opened my eyes for a little bit and what I saw impressed me. That kid wasn't charging in he was using strategy over power and was learning about his enemy. I don't know why, but just the way he looks and acts it reminds me of you, Ventus.

(Sora's POV)

Ok I got it, while he is 5 different bodies it's not all 5 different minds. The arms attack together as well as the legs, and whenever one attacks the other one doesn't so it's clear that the head is controlling him. Now it's time to go on the offensive.

I charged attacked for a while and then dodged. I continued fighting like that and not once did I ever receive any type of damage. Before I knew it the battle was over. I single handedly defeated this heartless.

"Nice job kid" I turned and the duck, I guess is name is Donald, was up and complimenting me. "You did a nice job thinking of a strategy to keep you safe and defeat your enemy."

"Thanks, but you guys were right I was reckless. It's just that I lost my home because I couldn't defeat a heartless and I couldn't let this happen to this world."

"You still have a lot to learn," the dog, Goofy is his name, "but if you want you can come with us. We can go to other worlds in our vessel."

"Why do you guys want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Our king," Donald declared, "Told us to find the key and you're the one who wields it, and that's you."

"I wonder if I could find my friends and maybe something more." I asked, but not to them but to myself.

"Go with them Sora." I turned around and saw Leon, "especially if you want to find whatever it is you're looking for."

"Yeah I guess…"

"But you can't go looking like that," Donald told me, "No frowning no sad face this ship runs on happy faces."

"Happy faces…"I looked down on the ground and looked straight back with the biggest smile I could make. Everyone just stared at me and then broke out in laughter.

"That's one funny face."

"Alright I'll go with you guys."

"I'm Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"And I'm Sora."

"All for one and one for all" Goofy exclaimed.

"Sora," I turned and Leon was looking right at me, "Before you leave you should meet Aerith."

"Alright," I responded, "Where is she?"

"She's in the first District."

(Aerith's POV)

I was told by Leon to sit and wait in the first district. He told me that he would send Sora here. I wasn't sure what I should say to him once he got here. I don't even know if he is my son; only Cloud knows and I haven't seen him in a few years.

"Hey are you Aerith?" I looked up and saw a boy with spiky brown hair dressed in red, white and blue.

"Yes and I take it you're Sora." I told him.

"Yep that's me. Leon told me that I should meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Sora." I responded, "Listen I heard you got into a little fight with Leon he didn't do anything ridicules with you."

"Well he knocked me out in one blow and when I woke up he was looking for some ice."

"I see." I'm going to have to give Leon a few bruises. "Anyways I just want to know about you, and what type of person you are."

He told about his home, Sam and Rose who raised him and of course his friends Riku and Kairi. I wonder if it's the same Kairi and honestly I wouldn't be surprised. "So what about your real parents I take," I asked, "I take it you want to meet them."

"I would love to meet them, but there's just so many worlds the odds of me meeting them is so slim." He told me completely unaware that I was probably his mother. While I do want to tell him that I'm probably his mother I can't unless I'm one hundred percent sure and as of right now I'm ninety-nine percent sure.

"Well I'll help you."

"What do you mean?"

"While you're busy fighting and saving worlds; I'll handle finding your parents."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have a friend on another world if you come across him send him here."

"Alright, what's his name?"

"Cloud, that's his name."

"Alright and what if I don't find him?"

"Don't worry then he'll show up here eventually it's just he might show up sooner if you tell him."

"Alright it's no problem."

"SORA IT'S TIME TO GO!"

"Well Aerith I got to go know."

"Yeah be safe." I said as he walked away. You really are a sweet kid and even if you're not my child I will always be someone you can come to if you ever need any motherly advice.

(Sora's POV)

For some reason I really loved being around Aerith I couldn't really explain it she just had this aura about her that I could just tell that she was genially nice. In fact she kind of reminds me of that lady from my dreams; is it possible that she could be my mother. If that was the case, then why didn't she tell me is it possible that she forgot about me? And the blonde hair man if he's my father; then where is he?


	6. Chapter 6- Olympus Coliseum

Kingdom Hearts ReWorked

Chapter 6- Olympus Coliseum

A/N: I decided to skip Wonderland and Deep Jungle because I feel like nothing would change from the canon story.

**(Sora's POV)**

After defeating heartless in two other worlds, we even made some new friends; however, one of them was taken Alice and we are going to find her. We're currently on our way back to Traverse Town; we found some strange gummi blocks and we want Leon to have a look at it hopefully he knows something.

"Hey Sora," Goofy said, "We're coming up on a new world."

I looked and it's true we haven't been to this world, but shouldn't we get back to Traverse Town.

"Come on Sora let's land," Donald said, "You told Aerith that you'd find someone named Cloud and you're just going to overlook a world."

I thought about what Donald said and he was right. "Alright we're going to land."

We landed on the world and it felt like we were in an arena; something tells me this world doesn't really have a heartless problem. We entered what seemed to be the entrance and when we got in there this tiny half-man half-goat was in there.

"Umm-"I started.

"Great you're here" He interrupted, "Can you move that pedestal; we got to get things ready for the games."

I walked over to the pedestal and pushed it as hard as I could, and it wouldn't move an inch.

"This is too heavy." I stated.

"Too heavy since when do you become so-"he said as he turned around, "Oh wrong guy."

"Um hi my name-"

"I don't care what your name is;" he interrupted again, "This place is for heroes' only so scram."

"You got heroes right in front of you." Donald said.

"Yep, Sora here was even chosen by the Keyblade." Goofy added.

"This kid a hero," he started laughing, "Why don't you go back home and play hero with your parents?"

"Who are you to judge who's a hero and who isn't?!" I shouted back at him, "I fought tons of monsters to get here and I'm not letting you say I'm no hero."

"Look here kid," he said as he made his way to the pedestal, "if you can't even move this pedestal," he started pushing it "you don't deserve" he continue "to call yourself" he tried, "a hero." He didn't even move it.

"Alright fine," he stated, "maybe it takes more than strength let's see what you can do."

Goofy, Donald and I all took Phil's, the little guy, training course. We all flew through it easily, some easier than others.

"Alright I'll admit you three have some potential."

"So, does that mean we can compete in the games?" I asked.

Phil responded to my question with laughter. "Look kid you guys aren't ready. Those games will tear you apart."

"Come on Phil let us compete. Give us a reason why we can't?"

"I got three words you guys aren't heroes.

"That's four words." Goofy said.

"Give us a chance Phil."

"Sorry kid, even if it was up to me, you can't compete without an entry pass."

I don't believe this he knew that we were training to compete in the games, but he knew that we wouldn't be able to compete. He was playing with us since the beginning. We all decided to leave and continue on our way to Traverse Town. I was done with this world I doubt Cloud was even here.

"Stubborn old goat isn't he."

I look over and see this man with blue skin and blue fire hair. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you Hades lord of the dead ya da ya da ya da you get jest."

"What do you want?" Goofy asked.

"I want what you three want. It's been awhile since a Keyblade user fought in the games and I happen to have an entry pass for the games."

"You do?" I said surprised; here was this guy we just met giving us an entry pass for the games. "What's the catch?"

"No catch; the last few games have been boring, so I'm hoping you will add some excitement."

That was all I needed to know I took the pass and ran back to Phil.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Does it matter; with this we can compete in the games." I responded.

"Yeah I guess you can." he said.

I was ready. I was going to prove Phil wrong for thinking I wasn't ready for the games. Truth is told I was right Goofy, Donald and I was breezing through the games. We learned about this other guy Phil has trained named Hercules, and that was when I saw him. The other competitor who was breezing through the games it was a man with spiky blonde hair, black clothing, and a giant sword.

"I know that guy." I said.

"Well you ought to odds are if you make it to the finals you'll be facing him." Phil said.

"I fought beside him before," I said, "We had good teamwork and were really in sync, but then he knocked me out." I also thought I heard him say something about my mother.

"Do you know his name Phil?" Donald asked.

"Hey says here his name's Cloud." Phil answered.

"That's Cloud!" I was surprised the person who Aerith sent me to find was right in front of me competing in the games. I knew I had to give him Aerith's message; however, I have to pay him back for what he did on the island.

**(Cloud's POV)**

I just couldn't believe it fighting in this tournament was my son and from the looks of it we would be fighting each other soon. It's a shame, but I can't let him win. It may seem crazy, but I made a deal. A deal with Hades, lord of the dead, if I beat Hercules he would show me where Sephiroth is.

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite competitor; Cloud its great seeing you."

I turned and saw Hades; he had this smug look on his face. Something tells me he isn't here to give me some words of advice.

"Hey see that kid with the Key," he told me pointing at Sora, "I don't care what you do, just make sure he's finished after you fight him."

I looked at Hades trying to play to his ego. "Hades the great lord of the death is afraid of some little kid." I told him, "Sorry, but our deal is the only one I finish is Hercules."

"I know what the deal says I wrote it," Hades said, "but to get to Hercules you have to go through that kid."

"Listen Hades," I said as I had my Buster Sword to his throat, "I will fight, but not kill. Only one person is on my list and it's not Hercules it's not that kid it's Sephiroth. I will not kill them and as far as I'm concerned this deal is off."

With that I left and made my way to the arena. I didn't want to miss an opportunity to train my son, even if he wouldn't notice; he was using a Keyblade so he probably has a long journey ahead of him. As for Hades I'm not too worried if he tries anything during our match I'm certain Sora and I can handle it just like on Destiny Islands. I have no doubt that this is going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7-Cereberus

Kingdom Hearts ReWorked

Chapter 7- Cerberus

**(Sora's POV)**

It was the finals, Donald Goofy and I were about to get ready to fight Cloud. We were making our way to the arena from the locker room, if you could even call it that; when we all saw a figure just up ahead. No surprise to us it was Cloud and Phil talking, and though we couldn't hear what they were saying from the look on Phil's face it most have been pretty serious. When we got there all Cloud did was walk by pass us.

"Phil, what did Cloud tell you?" I asked. He didn't answer me right away and just looked at me.

"Who gave you the entry pass?" He asked.

"Didn't we explain that it didn't matter?" I told him.

"It was from Hades wasn't it?" he declared.

"Why does it matter how I got it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you why!" Phil screamed, "If you got it from Hades it means he's using you!"

"What do you mean by that?" Donald asked, "It's true we got the entry pass from Hades, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Donald," Goofy said as he approached Donald, "How did that guy know Sora was a Keyblade Wielder?"

I then realized what Goofy meant by that I never showed Hades my Keyblade nor did I even tell him, yet he still knew that I was a Keyblade user. This entire thing was a set up for Hades to get his fill and I fill right into his trap. "Phil," I said quietly, "is that what Cloud told you?"

"Yeah he did and that's not all."

"What else did he tell you?" Goofy asked.

"He told me in your match he wants a one on one fight against you Sora."

"Really!" I said surprised.

"Yeah so get out there you have the games to win." Phil told me.

I ran out into the arena prepared and ready to face my toughest opponent to date. Without a doubt I was not only give him Aerith's message, but pay him back for what he did on the Island.

**(Cloud's POV)**

I just told Phil what Hades did and the deal I made with him. He asked me why I told him and gave him three reasons. I doubt Hades would keep his deal, I wanted a one on one fight with Sora, and I told him Sora was my son. After Phil learned that he wanted to know everything and I told him that I would tell him after the games. All I could think about was this one on one opportunity to take on my son and see what he could do as we both stood in the battlefield.

"I hope you're ready," Sora stated, "I'm going to pay you back for what you did on the Island."

"Let's just see what you can do." I responded back, "Hopefully you've gotten better."

Sora charged in head first swinging his Keyblade; unfortunately for him I blocked each one his fighting style is too predictable for someone who's been fighting for a while. If he fights someone with a lot of experience behind him he's not going to last long.

"Your style needs some work," I told him "you're too easy to predict."

**(Sora's POV)**

I don't get why Cloud told me that. It's as if he's not trying to beat me. That made me pretty upset was I not worth his time. I was going to prove to him that I was going to beat him.

"Sora!" I hear Donald scream from the side line, "What are you doing? Cloud hasn't even taken a single step, so stop screwing around."

I looked at Cloud and what Donald said was true he hasn't moved an inch since the battle started. I knew I had to do something to prove that I was worth this chance. I charged at Cloud and attacked him in my usual pattern. He obviously blocked and I was sent flying in the air.

"Too predictable," Cloud muttered. It was at that moment I hurled my Keyblade at Cloud, I was not going to miss this chance, Cloud dodged it and as I felled I landed right in front of Cloud. "Guess it's over."

I was not going to miss this chance. I pictured my Keyblade in my head; I pictured the Keyblade in my head. It was then that my Keyblade appeared in my head I swung my Keyblade down at Cloud making contact. I literally couldn't believe it my plan worked I won.

**(Cloud's POV)**

It looked like my son thought he won, but I couldn't let him win. If he won this victory would go straight to his head I should know. I sprung back up and hit Sora with the back of my blade sending out of the arena.

**(Sora's POV)**

I was overconfident. I didn't even consider a counter attack by Cloud. It's my defeat. I looked up to see Cloud standing in front of me.

"Sorry didn't think you'd go flying." He offered his hand and picks me up, "You're going to be ok. This isn't your first lost and it won't be your last. What you showed in this battle was your ability to adapt to your surroundings and think of new strategies."

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough…" I responded.

"Don't be discourage," Cloud told me, "I've had many years of fighting. You from the way you fight I take it you just started fighting real life or death battles. You will get stronger; I know you can."

Cloud held out his hand and I went in to grab. When we started shaking he threw me and that was when I saw the reason why. I looked up and saw a three headed dog.

"Get out of here!" Cloud screamed.

"But Cloud," I was interrupted.

"No buts Sora get out of here."

I started running towards the exit. There were Phil, Donald and Goofy telling me to run; I was so focused on running that I didn't even notice Cloud was buying me time to escape.

"Sora you have to take a left!" I heard Cloud scream. I decided to trust Cloud and turned left away from the exit and it was good that I did. A fireball flew past me and destroyed the exit.

"Goofy, Donald, Phil!" I screamed.

"Don't worry they're all ok." I looked up and saw this guy with big muscles and red hair, "The entrance is collapsed if we all want to get out of here. We have to beat Cerberus."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Hercules; now how about you me and that guy holding off Cerberus take him out."

"Yeah let's go." I started sprinting to Cloud.

**(Cloud's POV)**

The exit was destroyed, Sora was trapped in here, and I wasn't sure if I could beat Cerberus. Then Cerberus jumped towards me and I got my sword up to block. That was when something I wasn't expecting happened. The hero of the world Hercules appeared.

"Sorry I got this." Hercules stated.

"Cloud!" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw my son Sora running towards me, "Cloud the three of us are going to fight together to beat that thing."

I looked at my son obviously ready for battle, and at the same time Hercules gave me this look as if he was he was ready to fight. I drew my buster sword and got into a battle stance.

**(Hercules's POV)**

The way these two fight it reminded me of two old friends. Cloud's style reminds me of Zach, and Sora's just simply I see so much of Ventus. I don't whatever did happen those two. Ventus left shortly after we fought together, and Zach just disappeared one day.

The three of us fought together due to my experiences with Zach and Ventus I could fight in sync with those two, but to be honest it seemed that Cloud and Sora were in better sync with each other then I was with them. We quickly finished off Cerberus and made our way out of the arena.

"Herc," Phil said, "thank Zeus you're ok."

"Sora, Cloud" this duck screamed, "you're both ok!"

"Yeah we're all fine." Sora said proudly.

**(Sora's POV)**

"Sora; you Donald and Goofy I dub you all Jr Heroes." Phil stated.

"What do you mean Jr Heroes?" Donald asked.

"You three don't know what it means to be a true hero."

"How will we know when we are true heroes?" Goofy asked.

"Well that's just something you'll have to figure out for yourself." Hercules stated, "If you want I can give you a hint."

"No thanks." I flat out stated, "I'll find the answers myself."

We all left and decided to get back to Traverse Town, but just as we were about to leave we ran into Cloud.

"Cloud…" I started.

"You did a good job today Sora." He said.

"Thanks, um do you know anyone named Aerith?" I asked.

"Yeah; I take it you met her."

"Yeah she told me to tell you to head to Traverse Town." I told him.

"I see… I'll meet you there." He told me and we all left for Traverse Town.

**(Cloud's POV)**

At last we will all be together as family for the first time in years.


	8. Chapter 8

Kingdom Hearts: Reworked

Chapter 8: A family reunited

**(Aerith's POV)**

It's been awhile since Sora left and I do hope he comes back soon. It hasn't been all quiet since Sora left however. Leon and Yuffie are busy making sure everyone in town is safe, Cid has been working in his shop and I've been spending time with Sora's adopted mother Rose. She told me how Sora came into her life and what happen to her husband Sam. I think I then understood why Cloud never came back more often.

"Aerith!" I heard shouted from behind me. As I turned around I saw Rose of all people.

"Hello there Rose it's good to see you." I told her.

"Yes I was just wondering if you or anyone in your group as heard anything about Sora."

"I'm afraid not; we don't have the resources for Inter-World Communication."

"I really hope that he was able to find Cloud." Rose said.

"Yeah, so do I." I said. I was so confident that Sora will find Cloud that I never even considered that Sora couldn't find him.

"Well I'm certain he will, and when he does he'll come back here and the three off you will be a family again." Rose told me. I decided to tell Rose that there's a good chance that I'm Sora's mother, but I'll have to wait for Cloud to confirm it.

"Thank you Rose."

**(Cloud's POV)**

I couldn't believe it we were back in Traverse Town the three of us were all in the same world for the first time in years. I was honestly happy for the first time in a long time.

"Cloud," Sora said, "I'm going on ahead we'll see you soon."

"Yeah, be careful Sora."

"I'll be fine." He told me as he left, "Don't forget to meet up with Aerith."

I missed so much of his life. I didn't get to see his first steps, first words, but I may still be able to tease him about his first crush. I know I didn't want to miss anymore of his life. When I find Aerith here I'm going to tell her, and together the two of us will tell him that he's our son.

"You shouldn't think so much Cloud." I heard from behind me. I turned around only to see a man in black clothes and silver hair, "It gives me new ideas to draw you deeper into the darkness."

"Why are you here Sephiroth?"

"I came to check in on you. You've gotten stronger you just need that one push to drive you to my level. Perhaps that boy Sora, or maybe better Aerith, which do you think I should go after. "

I drew my buster sword and took a battle stance, "If you go near either one of them I will make sure you never make another move."

"Can't you just imagine it? That girl waiting and praying for you, you running to save her, and just when you arrive I appear from above and stab her through her body as she falls limp."

"I want you to leave. If you don't I will use every ounce of my strength to make you leave."

"Very well," he said a portal to the darkness opened, "Just don't forget what I said." With that he was gone and I wasn't sure what to do.

"Cloud!" I looked up and saw Cid running over to me, "Well I'll be you really are here. Sora stopped by my shop asking where Leon was and told me that you were here too.

"It's good to see you too Cid. Where is Leon?"

"He's in his "secret" training ground." Cid said with air quotes around secret.

"I got you, where did you send Sora."

"Well I told him where Leon was and took off." Cid told me, "I imagine he'll be back soon once he realizes that he doesn't know where Leon's secret training ground is."

After that we decided to wait around for Sora in Cid's Shop. We talked about stuff that's happened over the past few years, and I didn't even realize that it's been two hours and Sora hasn't come back yet.

"Alright Cloud," Cid stated, "I got to run a few errands. Do you mind watching the shop?"

"Sure Cid it's no problem." I responded back at him as he left the store. I was honestly a bit angry at Cid; he said that Sora would be back within 10 minutes, but instead it's been over 2 hours. I think he just said that because he wanted free labor for his shop I thought as the door opened

"Hello welcome to Cid's shop. He's not here at the moment, but I'll help you with anything you need."

"Cloud, why are you working for Cid?"

I looked up and saw Sora, Donald and Goofy looking at me like I've gone insane. "Well the reason is-" I started before I got interrupted.

"Cloud what are doing?" I looked up and saw Leon. Of all the people it had to be Leon. "Sora behold the once great warrior reduced to a cashier."

I looked at Sora and saw that he couldn't help but laugh. My own son betrayed me. "I'm not a cashier," I stated, "I'm just watching the shop for Cid. So what did you two need?"

"Well we came here to ask Cid about this gummi block," Leon informed me, "but I'll tell you what I'll watch the shop and you all can go visit Aerith. She's in the house in the third district."

"Alright thanks Leon." I said.

**(Sora's POV)**

Cloud, Donald, Goofy and I all left Cid's shop and where on our way to the 3rd district when we ran into Cid of all people.

"Cloud, what are you doing? Who's watching my shop?"

"Relax Cid, Leon is watching your shop."

"Oh no anyone but Leon." Cid informed us. "Look you think one of you two can run on last errand for me while I take back my shop."

"I'll do it." Sora said.

"Thanks Sora, take this book to this house in the 3rd district past the door with a fire symbol." Cid told him as he left.

"Sorry Cloud we'll meet up later."

"Yeah…"

I traveled to the house by myself. When I got there only Yuffie, Aerith, and Rose of people were there.

"Cloud," Yuffie the first to notice me said, "it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Yuffie." I stated, "Aerith, Rose it's good to see you as well."

"I think I'll leave you three alone." Yuffie said as she left the room.

For some reason I felt like I had to address Rose first. It is my fault what happened, and she did raise Sora when I couldn't. "Rose," I started, "I would just like to say thank you for raising Sora and that I'm sorry."

"First off don't worry about it he was a handful at times though and about Sam he may be gone, but as long as I remember him he'll always be with me."

"Cloud?" I heard as I looked over at Aerith, "If what you two are talking about is what I think it is then that means."

"Correct, Sora is your Child." I stated proudly.

"What?!" I heard shouted as I looked over at the door standing there was Sora, Donald and Goofy. I wasn't sure what to say to him, but I knew one thing this was going to be a long night.


End file.
